Drums are among the oldest and most varied instruments of musical expression. The earliest-known percussion instruments date back to at least the sixth century BC, including richly ornamented cultural artifacts for us in highly ritualistic cultural performances, as well as richly crafted, technically sophisticated and acoustically rich instruments for broader artistic expression. Complex, individualized drumming performances are also well-known among other primates, and a range of other animal species utilize drumming to communicate warnings and other information.
Structurally, drums are typically constructed of a generally hollow frame, shell, or body component, which defines a resonant chamber or acoustic cavity, in communication with one or more drum heads or skins, which define an acoustic membrane or resonator. The drum body can vary widely in configuration, from round or hemispherical to generally oblate in form, and including both complex, multiple-tapered structures as well as frustoconical and cylindrical geometries, with a range of tall, short, narrow and wider aspect ratios.
Typically, a drum head is coupled to the body across an opening defined at one or both ends, and stretched or tensioned to tune the natural modes of the acoustic membrane to match the frequency response of the resonant cavity, or to provide an unmatched frequency response associated with a desired tonal variation. The drum can then be played by striking the head to excite the acoustic membrane, either using the hand or with a drumstick, mallet, brush, kick pedal, or other mechanical device.
The drum can also be left open at one or both ends, or drum heads can be attached on both sides and independently struck, or excited by sympathetic vibrations or resonance. Drums can also be played by striking the main body along the side, or by hitting the rim structure extending around the drum head. Additional acoustic elements such as snares, baffles, zils, ports and mufflers can also be provided, and adapted to modulate, dampen or otherwise modify the acoustic response.
Modern band musicians and classical symphonists are typically trained in a wide range of snare, bass, and timpani drum designs, along with xylophones, bells, chimes, gongs, cymbals, and other “ideophone” (non-drum) percussion instruments. Rock drummers usually perform on a set of snare, tom, tenor, and bass drum (or kick drum) instruments, with a combination of crash, ride, and high-hat cymbal sets. Increasingly, cross-genre performers also incorporate other traditional and non-traditional instruments into their on-stage and studio performances, including bongos, congas, frame drums, talking drums, steel drums, pans, water drums, tabor, tanggu, taiko or wadaiko, and ashiko instruments, in a variety of traditional, modern, classical, pop, punk, baroque, heavy metal, hip-hop, synth-pop, emo and alternative musical styles.
While some of these percussion instruments may naturally require the use of traditional methods and materials, there also is a constant need for new and improved approaches to drum system design. In particular, there is a need for more advanced instrument designs with improved acoustic response adaptable to a wider range of different drum body configurations and performance styles, and more advanced mechanical features to provide greater design flexibility, performance, structural integrity, durability and service life.